


Christmas Morning 2019

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: As someone famous once said, once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more! Last year I finished up the opening of the 2018 twelve days of Christmas by saying ‘if we do this again…’ and I came to the conclusion no, not if. We ARE doing the twelve days of Christmas for 2019 come hell or high water, because it’s an end to the decade so we are going to go out in style, and I’m not letting cancer have the last word in MY story.Now almost as traditional as the twelve days itself, here is my yearly disclaimer. I started the written portions of this year almost directly after finishing the 2018 set (I told you all I swore to start earlier). That being said, and with the elephant in the corner now being known to the whole of the room, I can’t promise anything blow your mind great but I can promise there are twelve individual posts this year ready and waiting to go.To kick it off right t_shirt1x2 has come through for me yet again with the awesome traditional opening art. I would say my crystal ball has shown me this as fact, but the truth of the matter is that I know both t_shirt1x2 and my daughter, and I know that both of them worked together to get this done so a big thank you to both.So, once more friends. Day one. A piece dedicated to Christmas morning and the typical last minute rush to get those last presents finished up and wrapped. Don't be like Duo. Get your presents done now and yes, that project you've been putting off WILL take longer than you think.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Morning 2019

**Author's Note:**

> As someone famous once said, once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more! Last year I finished up the opening of the 2018 twelve days of Christmas by saying ‘if we do this again…’ and I came to the conclusion no, not if. We ARE doing the twelve days of Christmas for 2019 come hell or high water, because it’s an end to the decade so we are going to go out in style, and I’m not letting cancer have the last word in MY story.
> 
> Now almost as traditional as the twelve days itself, here is my yearly disclaimer. I started the written portions of this year almost directly after finishing the 2018 set (I told you all I swore to start earlier). That being said, and with the elephant in the corner now being known to the whole of the room, I can’t promise anything blow your mind great but I can promise there are twelve individual posts this year ready and waiting to go.
> 
> To kick it off right t_shirt1x2 has come through for me yet again with the awesome traditional opening art. I would say my crystal ball has shown me this as fact, but the truth of the matter is that I know both t_shirt1x2 and my daughter, and I know that both of them worked together to get this done so a big thank you to both.
> 
> So, once more friends. Day one. A piece dedicated to Christmas morning and the typical last minute rush to get those last presents finished up and wrapped. Don't be like Duo. Get your presents done now and yes, that project you've been putting off WILL take longer than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> *Archive note. This work is being posted by Sunhawk's daughter in accordance with her wishes. Though it was announced through her live journal, for those who don't know Sunhawk passed away earlier this year after a long fight with cancer. She prepared her final twelve days of Christmas in advance and left them in the care of her daughter to post at year's end.*


End file.
